


Miko Pokemon Master

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Pokemon
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi smiled as she stared at her new pokemon ready to begin her journey. A thousand possibilities laid before her. A collection of Pokemon/IY Drabbles, oneshots and snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ash Ketchum

Kagome couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips as she watched her boyfriend of six months banter with his best friend, Brock, about whether or not they should eat first or swim first. She turned to glance at Misty and they both shared evil smirks. With a nod at each other they raised their water guns and attacked.

"BANZAI!" Both her and Misty laughed evilly as Ash and Brock yelled out in surprise and Ash actually tired to use Brock as a shield.

Kagome and Misty merely laughed as Brock flailed, knocking Ash and Pikachu, who was as always perched on Ash's shoulder, into the water. They leaned on each other, Kagome in her Lime green two piece and Misty in her sunflower yellow one, laughing as Ash and Pikachu resurfaced, and Brock grumbled under his breath. He was soaked and still in his regular traveling clothes unlike Ash who was in his swimming trunks.

Kagome giggled as both males and Pikachu looked at them with bland faces. "Sorry…you guys were to busy talking and we wanted to have some fun…."

Misty nodded. "Yeah, we are here to relax and you two bickering about food or fun was boring." Both girls shivered at the twin smirks that appeared on the boys faces.

Ash chuckled evilly as he stood up Pikachu doing the same form his spot on his shoulder. "Well if you want a war…"

Brock caught on and gave an evil cackle reaching for his pokeballs. "Then it's a war you shall have!"

Kagome and Misty gulped as both boys released their water Pokémon. "RETREAT!"

Thus ensued the greatest of all water gun and Pokémon battles.

It was twenty minutes later that an exhausted Kagome laid on the beach cuddled up next to Ash, who had his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "Told you a day at the beach would be fun."

Ash chuckled as he pulled her closer. "Yeah, yeah you win. I get it I need to take breaks every now and then."

Kagome nodded. "Yup just because you're the Pokemon leauge champion doesn't mean you should work yourself to death. You're still in your prime. "

Ash nodded and gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Yes dear." They both laughed as Misty, who was sitting by the table with Brock, made a whipping sound. Ash may have been whipped but he was happy. He had fulfilled his dream and become a Pokémon master, at the age of twenty mind you, and along the way he had found Kagome. What more could a man ask for?


	2. Gary Oak

**  
**

Kagome tapped her foot angrily as her boyfriends cheerleaders fawned over him. Her ire raising with each word that came out of their fucking mouths. Her Houndoom stirred at her side, feeling her anger, and glared at Gary.

Gary was so caught up in the attention of his cheerleaders that he completely missed his child hood friends and current girlfriend's ire. A big mistake.

Kagome grit her teeth and walked away from the scene heading towards her other child hood friend's house. Her Houndoom at her heels. She smiled as she neared the Ketchum residence and waved happily to Ash's mom. "Hey! I heard Ash was here as well?"

Ash's mom nodded happily, it was rare that the three legends of Pallet town were in town at the same time. "Yeah he's in the back with Misty. Go one back hun. Huh, Gary isn't with you?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in anger at the mention of her boyfriend. "Nope. He's with his floozies er I mean cheerleaders." Kagome rolled her eyes.

Ash's mom nodded knowingly. "Ah, I see well if I see him I'll let him know where you are."

Kagome nodded, patting Mr. Mime on the head and made her way to the back yard. "Hey Ash! Misty!" She laughed as Pikachu ran up to her and hopped up on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "Hey Pikachu!"

Ash and Misty were next, pulling her into a group hug. "I can tell you guys missed me!" She laughed as they released her, Pikachu hopping onto Ash's head.

Misty nodded holding Kagome's hands in her own. "Yeah its been months! We haven't seen each other since what? The champion battle between our dweebs?"

Kagome nodded laughing as Ash pouted. "Yeah, Gary was sooo pissed he lost. Griped about it for weeks." Both girls laughed.

Ash blinked and looked around. "Hey Kagome where's Gary?" He gulped as she turned fiery eyes on him. "With his floozies." Her voice was short and curt making both Misty and Ash nod.

"Oh okay…um I'm going to shut up now." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. "Aww its okay you know I would never hurt you." Ash laughed and patted her back, enjoying the hug a bit more then he should have but once upon a time he _did_ have a crush on her.

"HEY! Ketchum get your hands off my girl!" Gary glared at Ash as he yanked Kagome out of his frienemies arms. Ash scoffed. "She can hug whoever she wants!” Gary glared and thus the frienenemies got into yet another glaring match.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she and Misty leaned on the fence behind them. "Aren't you mad at him?" Kagome nodded, "Yeah buuut he's so cute when he's jealous." Misty arched an eyebrow at Kagome. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Kagome smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about…." Both girls laughed lightly as their boyfriend's bickered amount each other like children.


	3. N Harmonia

N smiled sadly as he stared at her, her face usually so bright and happy, was pale. Her usually bright blue eyes shining with happiness were clouded by confusion. He didn't want to do this but he had to, she _had_ to know.

"N?" Her voice was soft as she leaned towards him and placed her hand on his, her eyes trying to meet his. He looked away from her and looked out over the city as they sat in the Ferris wheel. He had to do this. She had to know who he was and what he was doing.

"Kagome…we've been friends for the past few months, even more than that and I think it's time you know the truth." He shifted lightly as she looked at him with wide worried eyes.

"I-I'm the king of Team Plasma and…I believe in _everything_ they are doing…" He blinked as Kagome laughed.

Kagome shook her head at his stunned face. "I'm sorry its just. I know, I've known for a while now I thought it was something much, much worse."

Na gapped. "Y-you knew? How?"

Kagome giggled. "N, hun. It wasn't all that hard to put two and two together. Besides I don't care. I love you N and I will support you no matter what you decide. You goober."

N smiled and shook his head chuckling as she moved to sit by him, making the cart rock with the movement, and held her close. "Hey…you know that makes you a queen…."

Kagome giggled lacing their hands together. "Is that a marriage proposal?" She laughed as he blushed and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Thought so." She giggled and he nodded a blush on his face.


	4. Lance

"Lance?" Lance glanced down to look at his traveling partner and girlfriend of four and a half years in question. "Yes Kagome?" She smiled innocently as she walked besides him. "Why do you wear a cape? I mean it's so retro." She smiled lightly to herself as he balanced and lost his footing. He almost fell but was caught by his Pokémon, Dragonite and quickly righted himself. "I-huh-what?"

Kagome smiled as she rocked back and forth on her heels, her faithful Houndoom at her side. "I asked why you wear a cape. I mean it's so eighties, it kind of reminds me of superman just less…super?" She furrowed her eyebrows at how mean it came out. "Er I mean, it's just…it kind of makes you look like a goofball…?"

Lance winced with each word that came out of her mouth and crouched down to examine his shoe laces aka pout. What was it about his girlfriend that made him feel and do things that no one else could? He blushed as she looked down at him with that serene smile on her face and opened his mouth to reply. "It's tradition… and it makes me look cool and stoic…"

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Really? You think so? Well I guess it does add to your air of intimation…but it's kind of over kill. I mean your glare, stoic face, powerful stance, scowl, and spiked hair is more then enough to install a little bit of fear in challenging Pokémon trainers but…then you get the ones like Gary and Ash who snickered at you behind your back…then again Ash just doesn't like you because you're dating his big sister but yeah…"

Lance hung his head as his Dragonite patted his back in sympathy. Leave it to her to not only dish his cape but to bring up her younger brother who had in her words, 'whooped his butt' and became the Pokémon league champion not only two months ago."I…I like the cape okay! It makes me feel important and cool now that I've been dethroned it's all I really have left that strikes fear into people." He blushed as he stood up in on fluid motion and refused to meet her gaze.

Kagome smiled and hugged him around his middle making him look down at her. "It's okay dear, you can keep the cape. It's kind of cute and don't worry about Ash, I'm sure you can kick his butt at a lot of other things besides Pokémon battles." She smiled as he grumbled under his breath his cheeks dusted red in embarrassment. "At least it's cooler then your altered miko outfit." He grumbled as she lost her smile and glared at him as she pulled out of his embrace. "Jerk."

She happened to think that her altered miko robes were a brilliant idea. Instead of the traditional poofy red pants she had on an ankle length red skirt with slits up to her mid thighs, with black shorts underneath mind you, and a white sleeveless haori instead of the long white sleeves that tended to get caught on every little thing. It was very practical for the traveling miko and Pokémon trainer and yeah, she made it look damn good. So with a snort she stomped her way away from him her head held high.

Lance chuckled as she stomped ahead of him grumbling under her breath as her ever faithful Houndoom glared at him as he trotted to her side snorting at him and releasing a few flames. He shook his head as he jogged to catch up to her and walked beside her all the while getting the silent treatment. Maybe Clair was right, maybe he should stick with Pokémon. He glanced at her pouting face and changed his mind, he was after all a man who loved a good challenge and there was none better then Kagome.

-.- -.- -.-

It was a day and a half later that he, the proud Pokémon trainer, Dragon Master, and ex Pokémon champion, found himself in a clothing store with sitting down in the waiting part of the men's dressing rooms while his girlfriend and the female workers talked amongst themselves. He glanced to his side and met the sympathetic gaze of his Dragonite and with reluctant sigh he looked down to his right and saw the smug expression of Kagome's Houndoom.

He resisted the urge to glare at the damnable thing, it like Ash did not like the fact that he was dating Kagome, and instead opted to gaze at the floor in order to ignore the sympathetic glances that other shoppers sent him. He had been here for an hour trying on various outfits for his girlfriend. The things he did to get out of the dog house. Kagome was famous for many things and one of them was holding a grudge so after a full day of her ignoring him he had relented and begged for her forgiveness. She had given it, but not without strings attached, she truly was her father's daughter.

"Lance try on this outfit." He resisted the urge to sigh out loud and held out his hand for the next horrid outfit. Without looking up he rose from his seat and entered the dressing room. Only once he was in the dressing room did he look up and blanched at the outfit in her hands. It was hideous, the pants were pleather and the shirt was a dark red silk dress shirt. Even so he mused it was better than the other outfits he had been forced to wear. He shivered at the thought of them and unconsciously started to undress and re-dress in the horrid outfit.

As he did so he couldn't help but run over the other outfits he had been forced to wear. The first one he had been shoved into, for he foolishly resisted at first, was an _exact_ replica of her younger brother's. His skin still crawled at that and he knew that she did in fact choose that outfit on purpose. The outfits that followed were no better, a replica of Brock's, Gary's, and much to his ire, her Ex's. After that things just went downhill and he had stopped fighting her. He had been in every outfit that existed in the store and after that Kagome and the workers had start making up their own outfits.

Once he finished buttoning the last button of the shirt he popped his head out of the dressing room. He hung his head lightly as Kagome beamed at him and he exited the dressing room fully, biting the inside of his cheek as the pleather pants rubbed against him the wrong way. He glowered as the female workers fawned over him. "Oh, it looks nice on him." He lowered his smoldering glare to Houndoom as it snickered at him, as much as it could. He was soooo going to ask Kagome for a 'friendly' Pokémon match later.

Kagome frowned as she took in his glaring and depressed stature, she knew he was hating every second of this and at first it made her happy. How dare he insult her outfit! It had taken her a very long time to get her father to agree to let her wear it. Her father was a very stubborn man and he stuck to the old ways like white to rice. In fact it was only because Lance's family was of similar views that she was allowed to travel with him, though it was kept a secret that they were lovers. For if that got out she'd be locked back in the training grounds and never let out until she was married off into another prestigious and spiritual family.

She would never be truly free and that was why she envied her younger brother, she loved him God did she love him, but she envied his freedom. When he was born it was easy to tell he did not receive any part of her family's spiritual linage and because of that he had to be removed from the family compound. On that day she lost her baby brother and her mother. She had at first blamed him, it was his fault! He was the black sheep and because of that she had lost her mother, the only voice of reason her father listened to, and the meager freedom her mother fought for her to have.

As time went on she realized that it wasn't his fault and felt horrid about her unjustified anger towards the small boy who had no choice in how he would be born and who would never know his father or his older sister. It was then that she threw herself into her training thus earning her father's trust and approval. She was ten when she was allowed to catch a Pokémon singular mind you, her ever faithful Houndoom, and shortly after she was allowed to meet Lance.

At first they couldn't stand each other tired of the many stories they had heard about the other. After all they were the young heirs to the two most influential and powerful spiritual families in the region. As time went on they and they were forced to interact more and more by their parents they found one thing they could agree on. The love of their Pokémon, and as time went on they found they agreed on many other things and before either of them had noticed they were the best of friends. Inseparable and though they both knew they had played into their families hands they didn't care.

She was devastated when he had to leave on the eve of his fifteenth birthday to become a 'Dragon master' and would not be allowed to return until he was deemed worthy but the elders of his family. She knew it was tradition for she herself had her own rights of passage she had to fulfill, but it did not dull the aching of her heart and for the next five years she had to live with it until he returned. Yes, he did write when he had the chance but it wasn't until he was in front of her, within arm's reach, that the throbbing stopped.

That was a reunion for the ages and even to this day she remembered the way he looked standing there. Covered in dust and dirt, his hair longer and his eyes darker. His clothes were torn, dirty, and worn. As soon as he had returned to his home and gained the approval of his elders her had made his way to her. It had sent shockwaves of gossip through the spiritual community. Yet again they didn't care. In fact he played on said gossip and somehow, for she never knew nor would she ever know, he got her father to agree to letting her travel with him. They had been traveling together for the past four and a half years and they had been the happiest years of her life. Not only was she free to roam the land but he was by her side as she did so and through him she was able to finally meet her younger brother and be re-untied with her mother.

So, as she stood there taking in his forlorn form and embarrassed state she once again was reminded that she was a horrid person. He had changed her life in a way none would ever be able to do so again. He gave her freedom, and he loved her despite her flaws and she loved him from the bottom of heart. As a testament to his love he was willing to sit here and take the unjust punishment she had dished out to him for a mere comment while they were playfully bantering each other.

So with a sigh she sent him a small apologetic smile and held out his original outfit, cape included, and shook her head. "It is a nice outfit but it's just not his style. Thank you guys for your help but I think we'll stick with his original outfit." She smiled as he quickly grabbed his clothes from her hands and disappeared into the dressing room. She turned to face the frowning workers and gave them a small smile as they huffed and walked off, pissed that they had wasted two hours of their time without making a single sale.

She glanced down at her Houndoom as he huffed, mad that his fun was ruined, and frowned at him. "Be nice or you'll be next because believe you me they do make clothes for Pokémon." She smiled as she heard Lance's deep chuckle as he exited the dressing room clad in his 'trade make clothes' and gave him an apologetic smile as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry." Her words were whispered as she nuzzled his chest.

Lance merely wrapped his arms around her, he knew she didn't mean to humiliate him. It was how she was programmed and how she had been raised. As a child if she did anything to displease her father he wouldn't yell at her nor would he say anything about it. He would humiliate her in the worst ways possible. The Higurashi Clan was known for their unconventional and often cruel training methods the sad thing was that they yielded results. She was the high miko of the region and unknowingly, to her, accepted as the high miko of other regions. Nonetheless when he had asked her father for her hand in marriage, behind her back and yes he knew he would get it when she found out, he knew what he was getting himself into.

So instead of making a smart ass remark and trying to rile her up he merely hugged her back and grabbed her hand to lead her out of the evil store dragging her along. "It's fine, now what were you saying about getting the brat some clothes? I can call May and Dawn I'm sure they have some pink frilly things that would fit him." He smiled as she laughed and squeezed his hand. "I will never understand why you two don't get along. Me and Dragonite get along just fine." As if to prove her statement his Dragonite leaned over and nuzzled her neck lightly before pulling away and flying off ahead of them a grumpy Houndoom on its heels. They both laughed as they trailed after them hands still clasped lovingly.


	5. Paul

Kagome glared, usual bright cerulean eyes darkening to a deep indigo, at the boy that had stormed up to her demanding a Pokémon battle while she was talking with her younger brother, whom she hadn't seen in years. "Why should I fight you? You insolent little brat." While he didn't look that young he was still younger than her yet older then her younger brother. He had to be at most fifteen, still two years younger than her.

Paul glared at her while he ignored Ash's angered glare. "Because I challenged you and I know as the regional champion you _can't_ say no." His voice was smug and even as she narrowed her eyes he knew he had her. It was common knowledge that region champions _had_ to take on any and all challenges.

She took in his stance he was cocky and his smirk spoke of arrogance whether rightfully earned or not had yet to be seen. His dark purple eyes were beady and narrowed in challenge as his fingers twitched in anticipation. She could tell by his stance that he was a no nonsense kind of guy and from the glare that he sent towards her brother, which he returned, she could tell they had clashed before in the past.

"Fine, we shall battle but do not come crying to me when I wipe the floor with you." She smirked as she grabbed a pokeball from the holster hanging on her hips and let it fly. The battle was quick and like she said she had wiped the floor with him but her opinion of the boy only seemed to lower as the battle went on. He yelled at his Pokémon called them useless when they fainted and he was headless to their injuries. He was a horrid trainer, in her opinion, and did not care about his Pokémon. No wonder her brother didn't like him.

She deftly recalled her Pokémon and lovingly placed the pokeball on her holster and quickly walked over to the fallen Electabuzz and crouched down next to it ignoring Paul's cry of 'What are you doing!' and held out her hand for it to sniff. She frowned even more when it flinched away in fear. She glared up at Paul her eyes staring him down and making him pause mid step. "You stay where you are." She then reached into her bag and pulled out a hyper potion and used it on the fallen and frightened Electabuzz.

Once it was healed it quickly jumped up and stared at her in awe, as if her show of kindness was the only kindness it had ever been shown in its life. She frowned at that but smiled at the unsure Pokémon in a friendly matter. "It's okay little one." Electabuzz let out a low grumble but was quickly retracted into its Pokéball. She glared as she stood up and turned to face an angry Paul.

Paul was seething at the show of weakness from his Electabuzz how dare it not only lose but allow itself to be shown pity. Even worse was the fact that she had crossed the invisible line that existed between trainers, which was to never ignore a fellow trainer let alone touch/treat their Pokémon without permission. He quickly opened his mouth to give her a lashing. "How dare you! You not only beat me but you have the nerve to rub it in my face? That and you've encouraged my Pokémon's weakness! I-"

He was quickly cut off by her pale smile hand smacking him across the face with a resound smack. He gasped as he felt the fire in his cheek and gazed at the shocked but smug face of Ash and his companions. He slowly held a hand to his cheek and turned to face her, never in his life had he ever been hit not even by his parents yet she dared! He was slightly taken back by the pure furry on her face and the disgust in her eyes.

"I knew a young man just like you. He treated his Pokémon as tools, weapons to be used to get what he wanted. If they displeased them he tossed them to the side and left them to die. Do you know what happened to that young man?" She paused to let him answer and like she expected he didn't. Her eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion.

She briefly noticed that Ash was uncomfortable with her words but pushed it down, they had to be said. "He became the founder of Team Rocket, and if you don't change your ways you will end off just as bad if not worse. He tossed aside everything, his Pokémon, his friends, and his _family_. Now all he has left is a legacy of pain and terror. You _do_ _not_ want to turn out like him." Her voice was clam, low, and cold and it made him shiver.

He had heard many a speech about rainbows and sunshine and treating his Pokémon better from many people, mainly Ash, yet her words rang clear and true in his ears. Not because he was scared of her nor the fact that she looked positively livid but because she spoke from her heart and _with experience_. The pure and raw emotion that was layered in her eyes was proof of that. While he would _not_ do a one eighty when it came to his training he would open himself up to treating his Pokémon a _bit_ better, because he was not blind.

He saw the way her Pokémon looked at her with adoration and it was said feelings and trust that gave them an edge, they wanted to please her not because they _had_ to but because they _wanted_ to. Unlike his Pokémon who were so afraid of disappointing him and in turn being punished or let go that they made mistakes and took unnecessary risks. When he was younger it worked and he had no doubt of his training methods but now that he was older and time after time people told him he was wrong it started to eat at him. You can be told something only so many times before you start to think there were right.

But he was not about to let her know that, he was to prideful. Instead he merely scoffed at her. "They are my Pokémon and I can treat them how I want to. It's none on your concern what I do or how I end up. It is my path and I will walk it alone." He couldn't help the involuntary flinch when she raised her hand again and glared at Ash as he chuckled at him but quickly turned his gaze back to Kagome as she placed her hand on his burning cheek.

When she spoke her voice was soft and her eyes full of understanding. "You are not alone, you have your Pokémon. What you forget is that they will stand by you no matter what, if you just let them, and they care for you. You need to remember they aren't just tools but living beings as well and they have feelings just like you and me." He scoffed but for once in his life didn't have a snappy come back.

Kagome smiled as she patted his cheek lightly and then pulled her hand away. She could tell that he was stubborn boy, not unlike her and her brother, yet that her words had reached him if only a bit and that was all that mattered because Cynthia was right, he was like a younger version of herself, Cynthia not her, and with her gentle but firm advice and beat downs he would turn out just as well as Cynthia had. Though as he blushed and tried to hide it with a harsh glare she knew he would get on her nerves a lot more then Cynthia had.

The only way to find out was if she offered him the same chance she had offered Cynthia, so with a semi forced smile she decided to do just that. "If you want…you can travel along my path with me and view my style and maybe just maybe you will learn something. The choice is yours." She smiled fully as the chaos began.

Her brother, as expected, yelled out in surprise which then turned to outrage and voiced his opinion about the matter. "You can't be serious! You're going to let him travel with you? No! That's not fair!" She rolled her eyes and walked over to him letting Paul think over her offer. "Ash, calm down."

Ash fumed. "I will not! You won't let me travel with you but you'll let him!" She frowned at him. "Ash Ketchum! You will lower your vice right now and you _will_ calm down. You know very well why you can't travel with me."

Paul perked up at that, why was she hanging around with Ash in the first place, she was after all the region champion and Ash was well _Ash_.

Ash pouted but didn't respond, instead he opted to glare at the ground as his ever faithful Pikachu patted his head in sympathy.

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her long black hair. "Look Ash you know the rules, you can't travel with me because I'm you sister and people will accuse me of catering to you. That and you always said you wanted to make a name for yourself not ride on the coattails of my fame and power. I know it sucks but once you're a region champion we can wreak havoc on all the regions together." She smiled as he grumbled but nodded. She then turned to Paul and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well what do you say? Do you want to travel with me so I can try to reform you? Or will you be a stubborn jerk and make me kidnap you?" The sad thing was that her voice held not even a hint of humor, she was serious.

Paul furrowed his eyebrows at her words and found himself wondering if she was bi polar. One minute she was angry, the next she was furious, then she was sad, then she was playful, then serious, and now…threatening? Nonetheless he ran over her offer, while it would be annoying for her to try and change his ways against his will, it would get annoying _real_ fast, he also knew she was a region champion of _two_ regions and was one of the best of the best. If he did travel with her he could pick up tips, and learn many things because as a region champion she had access to places normal people didn't.

While he didn't like 'riding on the coattail's of people's fame', he had never taken advantage of his brothers status, he was well known for taking advantage of good offers. And he would never get an offer like this again. He glanced at a fuming Ash and smirked, as he nodded his head. "Sure, but don't think you can change me so easily. I stick to my ways and I will leave when I want, I am _not_ your friend."

Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded her ire slowly rising to the occasion, she quickly squashed it down because she knew he was just trying to get her goat so to speak and she wouldn't let him. She had only offered to let him travel with her so she could make him see the light so to speak. She knew she was being pushy by trying to force her morals on him but she also knew that he would make it a hard fight. If she helped him in any way, good, if not at least she had tried and she would have a fun and taxing time doing it.

She didn't expect them to become BFF'S far from it, she knew his trust and in turn friendship had to be earned as did hers. She was still irked over their Pokémon battle but if he was willing to at least travel with her and give her a chance, if only to take advantage of traveling with a region champion, then she could make an effort to get over her less than happy feelings for him and give him a clean slate.

He was a prideful boy, much like an old friend Inu Yasha but he had a manner similar to his older brother and if she could stand, change, and befriend those two then this boy would be easy. Or so she fooled herself into thinking. She could tell by the way he smirked at her that he was going to make it very hard for her, but, she reminded herself, as long as he didn't turn of like her father she could deal with it.


	6. Lance

Kagome analyzed herself in the full length mirror gazing at herself in every angle she could as she took in how different she looked in her current ensemble of clothes. "Hmmm." She stopped fidgeting to look at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in an exact replica of Clair's outfit cloak included. She looked damn fine, in fact she wondered why she had never bothered taking Clair up on her offer of borrowing her clothes when they visited with her.

She had never noticed that her bust could look so big and perky nor the way her legs could look even longer and shapelier while supported but high heeled boots. The cloak made her appear smaller yet at the same time darker and more mature. Intimating even and all that sexier than her alerted miko clothes made her look, they made her look innocent and regal while these clothes made her look dark, mysterious, and alluring. "Now I know what he means about the cape."

She blinked as she heard something clatter to the ground and turned on her heels and blinked when she realized it was Lance who had for some reason dropped a tray full of food on the ground. She frowned at him as the rice and soy sauce spread out covering the polished wooden floor. "Lance!" She quickly crouched down her cape flowing out around her as the low neckline gave off a nice view of cleavage. "Well help me clean it up!"

Lance gaped at her as she quickly tired her best to scrape off the spilled food. She looked….just _wow~_. Yeah, he was a guy and yes he knew that his clan's female versions of 'traditional' robes were more risqué then other clan's but he only had eyes for Kagome and ignored the rest of the female population. So when he was greeted by her, the only woman he had and would ever love, grabbed in said robes his mind went Poof!

He yelped in pain as her Houndoom bit the back of his leg and shoved past him to sit down by Kagome and lap up some of the spilled food making her laugh. He glared at the damn dog Pokémon and was flabbergasted as it had the audacity to throw its paws around her shoulders and lick at her face and the exposed cleavage! Ugh! He glowered darkly at the Pokémon and stalked off to yell at Clair for letting Kagome run around in such revealing clothes.


End file.
